


baby boy

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, PWP, im sorry, utter filth and not for the faint of heart, wonshik is slightly older than jaehwan here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: wonshik looks up to see jaehwan sprawled across the couch, sucking on some candy, clad in another one of his many crop tops. jaehwan's pale legs are slim and long, bare; his lower half clothed with nothing but faded, overworn baby pink coloured panties. typical.





	

"you're back."

wonshik looks up to see jaehwan sprawled across the couch, sucking on some candy, clad in another one of his many crop tops. jaehwan's pale legs are slim and long, bare; his lower half clothed with nothing but faded, overworn baby pink coloured panties. typical.

"i'm back."

wonshik nods, the gate and main door locking shut with a satisfying click. he puts the key away at its rightful place, and turns around. loosens his tie as he strolls towards the couch; jaehwan pulling the candy out that sinful mouth with a purposefully loud pop sound, kisses the top of the candy suggestively, the corners of those glistening lips pulling up into a fucking smirk.

"how was your day?"

jaehwan pops the candy back into his mouth again (cherry flavoured, wonshik guesses from the red colour), and gets off the couch onto his knees. wonshik groans as he looks down, jaehwan’s nimble fingers unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants with practiced ease. wonshik clears his throat, as if it were perfectly normal to discuss how his day went with his pants pooled around his feet and a pretty boy knelt at his feet, kissing the strained tent in his boxers.

“stressful.”

jaehwan looks up through large, shining eyes masked in innocence. wonshik knows otherwise.

“will you feel better if i suck your cock?”

the words ‘baby boy’ are printed across the crop top in a glaring hot pink bubble font. wonshik nods quickly, fingers threading around strands of soft, pretty, strawberry blond hair.

always weak for his precious baby boy.

jaehwan smiles sweetly, pulling wonshik’s boxers off, erection standing proud. jaehwan also pops the candy out and hungrily licks at his lips. either savouring the taste of sugar or in anticipation for wonshik’s cock in his mouth, or both, will remain a mystery.

wonshik grunts, fingers involuntarily tightening around jaehwan’s hair as the sensitive head of his cock is kissed. jaehwan’s lips are soft and sticky, drenched in syrupy sweetness, and they feel amazing. it never fails to astound wonshik, how perfectly tailored jaehwan’s mouth was made- just to suck cock. just like right now; always so soft, plush lips glistening and tinted red and stretched effortlessly around the hot girth of wonshik’s cock, the warmth and wetness of jaehwan’s sweet cavern feeling like pure heaven around wonshik. it’s almost as if he’s even trained his gag reflex away, if that’s possible. wonshik moans, hips jerking as jaehwan slides to base and swallows, looking up at wonshik with a sinfully pure look in those glazed eyes, whining and moaning, throat muscles working and squeezing rhythmically.

it gets better, if better is even possible; when jaehwan relaxes completely, hands braced onto wonshik's hips, letting himself be used for wonshik’s pure pleasure, warm mouth open and lax and welcoming every thrust, whimpering and moaning each time wonshik presses down the back of his throat.

“baby,” wonshik chokes out, hands settling at the back of jaehwan’s warm neck, thumbs pressed gently into the skin; cradling his head, “your mouth makes fucking wonders.”

wonshik feels jaehwan smile around his cock at the praise before he even sees it; sees the smug look plastered all over jaehwan’s pretty face even as his eyes fill with prickling tears and his cheeks flush a cherry red and drool drips past the corners of stretched lips. wonshik groans as he pushes all the way in, feels jaehwan exhale in short breaths against the skin of his stomach where jaehwan’s nose is pressed against; and just savours the feel of a tight wet clamp around him, the feel of helpless fingers squeezing frantically at his hips.

when wonshik pulls out, he hasn’t come. jaehwan gasps for air and splutters a little before looking up at wonshik, eyes widening in confusion. before jaehwan can open his mouth to question, there’s strong hands gripping underneath his arms, hoisting him up.

“wanna get inside, jaehwan-ah,” wonshik grunts and squeezes at plump flesh through pink, worn-out panties, drops jaehwan off onto the couch. the momentary confusion is gone in a second, jaehwan smiling as he sighs and spreads those long limbs, exposing the clean, waxed insides of his pale thighs. looking as soft and pliable as ever, wonshik can’t wait to suck and bite loving marks into that pretty pale canvas. that'll have to wait.

wonshik dives down first to kiss jaehwan, positions himself between spread open thighs and holds jaehwan's small heated face in his own heated hands. jaehwan writhes and whines, tilts his head to let wonshik's tongue probe in deeper, legs clutching around wonshik's hips.

(jaehwan tastes like cock and artificial cherry flavoring, which actually isn't too bad a combination.)

"want you in me, please," jaehwan gasps after wonshik pulls away, sinful lips wet and puffy from both the fucking and kissing. his own frantic fingers pull the panties off, almost tearing the material in the hurried process, cloth discarded somewhere onto the floor of their apartment. "i want, i need your cock in me"

wonshik pauses just a moment to grab the bottle of lube placed on the coffee table (for convenience' sake), and places it in jaehwan's hands.

"show me," wonshik grabs at bony ankles and hikes them over his shoulders, hands reaching out to squeeze at jaehwan's full and pliant cheeks, pushes them apart with his thumbs to reveal a tiny wrinkled hole. it almost looks unused, that pink clenched-up pucker, but wonshik knows better. "show me how much you need me."

jaehwan moans as his sensitive hole is exposed to the cool air, whimpers at the sight of wonshik's gaze, trained and focused on his twitching entrance. uncapping the bottle, jaehwan shivers as he drizzles the flavoured lube onto his fingers, and it's definitely too much- but it'll add to the show. jaehwan's breath hitches at the first touch of cold fingers to his own hole, hips twitching as he softly massages the thick substance into his wrinkled opening. he exhales shakily as the first finger sinks in slowly, the squelch of lube ringing in his ears. jaehwan hears wonshik curse below, and his stomach flutters with pride.

it's not long before jaehwan's got three fingers buried knuckle-deep in himself, he's letting out high pitched mewls without restraint, wonshik's fingers tightening on his ass with each finger added, with each thrust and each wet sound it makes. the sight of jaehwan's little hole stretched snug around jaehwan's fingers, of excess lube running down the crack of his spread ass, of the pale skin of his exposed stomach stretching with each sinful arch of jaehwan's lithe body; they're doing things to wonshik. he grips at his cock and strokes himself to the rhythmic thrusting and spreading of jaehwan's fingers, to the music of jaehwan's pretty breathless moans and dirty pleas. he's fully hard and leaking again.

"you ready?"

jaehwan nods quickly, fingers splaying apart and pulling his hole open for wonshik to see and curse the loudest yet; the tiny glimpse of jaehwan's wet, cherry pink insides matching the color of his cocksucking lips and the long discarded candy. somewhere onto the floor that'll need to be cleaned up. not now.

one hand on his cock and the other gripping softly at the gentle curve of jaehwan's waist, wonshik eases his cock slowly into the exposed pink passage, jaehwan's fingers never leaving his hole; a mantra of needy whines and deep pleasured moans ringing throughout their apartment. the feeling and the sight of jaehwan's wet warmth swallowing wonshik's length up, inch by inch, pink rim quivering and clamped around him; makes wonshik's head swirl, senses heightened.

wonshik grunts as he pulls out to watch jaehwan's rim stretch and pull along in resistance; jaehwan mewling and circling arms around the underside of his own knees, pulling himself open, thighs flush to his chest.

"my pretty boy," wonshik moans, breath hitching at the stunning display of jaehwan beneath, honey blond hair matted across his sweaty forehead, eyes glazed over with pleasure, cheeks as pretty a red as his parted lips; so willingly splaying himself open for wonshik to take, use. wonshik places warm hands on the cool skin of the undersides of jaehwan's exposed thighs and presses down further, utilising his boy's amazing flexibility to the fullest and relishing in the whine that follows; bending over to push further into the squeezing plushness of jaehwan's passage, jaehwan's knees reaching either side of his pretty face.

"am i doing well?" jaehwan gasps, always so prettily, breath hitching as wonshik pulls out to admire the subtle cherry gape in the split of his ass, before pushing in again with a deep grunt, leans in close to jaehwan's face, whispers an "of course," against those grinning lips.

"you're always taking my cock so well," wonshik places a hand over the pale expanse of jaehwan's lower stomach, "my baby boy," presses gently into the soft soft soft skin and jerks his hips hard; curses at the filthiness of it all, how sinful it feels to enjoy this; jaehwan's flat stomach bulging out ever so slightly under wonshik's touch with each rough thrust inside, the wet squelching sounds jaehwan's ass makes with each pull and push, combined with their shared moans and the loud slapping on skin on skin-

wonshik pulls out and comes with a shout, directing a spray of come onto the skin of jaehwan's loosened, twitching hole, white meeting reddened insides, running down the center of jaehwan's still spread open cheeks.

jaehwan responds to this with a loud whine and a sorrowful pout, "why'd you pull out?"; wonshik watching dumbly, mouth open as jaehwan's fingers reach down to gather and push the slippery come up along the trail of his crack, back into his still slightly gaping asshole, moaning happily as he slowly but surely starts fucking himself back onto his come coated fingers.

dirty baby boy.

"fuck," wonshik hisses at the naughty display, lurching forward to pull jaehwan's hand away, replacing them with his own fingers. "you need my come in you that bad?" he reaches in, relishes in the delicious hotness of jaehwan's soft walls, pressing up to massage against jaehwan's sweet spot, indicated by the sudden jerk of jaehwan's narrow hips against wonshik's hold, and the needy whine jaehwan lets out as he nods frantically, "need to be filled, please."

"my needy boy," wonshik smiles as plops onto the couch beside jaehwan, grabs at his boy's delicate waist and lifts jaehwan into his lap; the latter mewling like a satisfied kitten as he sits down fully on wonshik's still-hard cock, enjoying the feeling of being split open on wonshik's girth.

"come on," one hand gripping at jaehwan's jutting hip, wonshik guides the smaller to bounce in his lap, jaehwan's hips moving in fluid, practiced motions, high pitched whines for  _more_  escaping that sweet, slackened mouth with each bounce. wonshik uses his other hand to lift the thin baby boy top, pushes the material up to further expose jaehwan's pale chest, small pink nipples perked up in arousal. "show me how you play with these pretty nipples."

so jaehwan does, always eager to please; wonshik's hands returning to hold jaehwan's little waist as jaehwan pushes and holds his top up, eyes shut in bliss as he pinches at a pink bud, sighs in pleasure and rolls his nipple around between his thumb and forefinger, twists it occasionally before switching to the other neglected one.

"suck them," jaehwan whines as he bounces on wonshik's lap and looks down at wonshik, large eyes filled with desperate need, "suck on my nipples, pretty please?"; jaehwan pleads, and who is wonshik to refuse? especially not with how hot this is, an utterly needy jaehwan crying out as he holds his top up and pushes his narrow chest against wonshik's lips, practically feeding him.

and so wonshik obliges, just as he always fucking does whenever it's got to do with jaehwan; worrying the sensitive little nubs of pink flesh between his teeth and groaning at the unrestrained helpless moans from above, gently sinking his teeth into the perked flesh and sucking hard enough to bruise, just like how jaehwan loves it.

anything for his baby boy.

hands moving from jaehwan's waist to grab at his asscheeks instead, wonshik finally releases jaehwan's now puffy nipples from his mouth, and kisses those whining lips again; fingers splaying jaehwan's ass open and hips thrusting up to get in as deep into his boy as possible. jaehwan's whimpers are muffled and swallowed down by wonshik's eager mouth, his soft lithe body jerking up helplessly with each punishing thrust of wonshik's hips; shaky fingers gripping at his own cock and stroking his neglected length in tune with the rhythm of wonshik's fluid, forceful thrusts.

"wanna come," jaehwan moans pitifully; wonshik's stopped his thrusts, now holding jaehwan's hips down, sitting the smaller writhing boy fully on his cock, teasingly gyrating his hips and enjoying the cries of pleasure from jaehwan at the intense amount of stimulation on his oversensitized prostate; the head of wonshik's cock pressed up and circling hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden deep inside all that pretty cherry red, and with each pass of jaehwan's thumb over the pink leaking head of his pretty cock-

jaehwan cries and whines into the crook of wonshik's neck as he comes and comes, sprays white all over the material of wonshik's button up, wet walls quivering around wonshik from the aftershocks, ass clamping and milking wonshik's cock for the second time- this time wonshik finally spilling his load into jaehwan, moan muffled into the sweet smooth skin of jaehwan's shoulder, filling his boy up just like he'd asked so nicely for.

"you feel good?"

jaehwan smiles as he lifts up, settling down on wonshik's bare thighs instead, wonshik's well pleasured cock drained and laying limp by his stomach.

"of course," wonshik grins, wrapping his arms around the exposed midriff of his pleased baby boy. wonshik can feel wetness on his thigh where jaehwan's sat, come slipping out his well used hole, "you never fail to make me feel much better."

wonshik watches the way jaehwan's eyes sparkle at the praise, the subtle perking up of his ears and the flutter of his baby boy crop top; and it's more than enough to make wonshik hold that precious face in his hands to kiss his boy senseless again.


End file.
